


Trouble

by Indybaggins



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Abortion, Crack, Gen, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real story of what happened when Ryan got pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by of_gardenias. Also, it’s sort of all her fault for posting [this](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v190/LilliVanessi/?action=view&current=ztummy.jpg) picture of Ryan’s belly.

 

 

“Hell no!”

“Sir, we understand that you identify as male, but…” 

Ryan felt like dropping his pants and pointing at his dick. “I am!”

“Well, not exactly.”

…and that’s how it had started. 

 

 

In truth, it had started about four months before. There had been Greg and a lack of condoms which he hadn’t cared about at the time. 

After that there had been touring with Greg/Chip/Jeff and a lot of alcohol involved, which explained the throwing up all through May and June. And he was getting older, which explained the belly. Although it had all happened kind of sudden. Like, suddenly he was craving pickles and no, just no. 

 

 

“Take it out.”

“Sir, you are four months along, there is really no way we legally can…”

“Take. It. out.”

“You don’t understand…”

“Cut it out of me! I don’t care how, I don’t want it!” 

“We can’t…”

And that’s when he had made a run for the scalpels. 

 

 

The worst thing about being strapped down to a hospital bed, he soon learned, was that he could feel _it_ moving now he knew what to feel for. He spent a lot of hours thinking about Alien and parasites and how he had always been pro-choice, even before this idiocy. 

Luckily there was medical secrecy, and they couldn’t keep him forever, which is what he was hoping on, because there was no way he was going to allow them to _call_ anyone. 

 

 

“Mr. Stiles, look here, you can see its heart beating.”

He turned his head away.

“Don’t you want to listen to its heartbeat?”

“No!” He was pretty close to growling, he thought.

“Well, it’s a boy…” 

He threw up all over the nurse’s shirt. She probably deserved it, though. 

 

 

The abortion he ended up getting (finally deemed a medical necessity) wasn’t the best thing that ever happened to him. Or the worst. He had an angry red scar on the underside of his belly that slowly healed into silvery white. He told Pat it had been an emergency bowel surgery. He didn’t tell Greg anything. 

He felt a little relieved, maybe, but mainly a whole lot of nothing. Sometimes he’d dream about some nameless kid with glasses and maybe a smile like his, but that happened less and less.

So yes, he was fine. 

Really.

 

 

 

 


End file.
